


Say anything

by Olol



Series: ItaSaku [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, LawyerItachi, Married Couple, SurgeonSakura, infertility struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol
Summary: It had to be a virus, no other cause made sense. They had tried for years for this, but hopes were shattered multiple times.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Series: ItaSaku [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766932
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Say anything

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: I didn't know what sound will come out of my mouth.

Sakura was frustrated. No not just frustrated, but also confused. She was in the middle of a surgery when she became faint, which has never happened. The resident who she was watching was confused, thankfully they were in their last year of training and were competent enough to finish on their own. She had to brake her gown off and sit on the stool the surgical tech provided for her, one of the rotating nurses got her a cold cloth to put on the back of her neck. Nausea overcame her, but she was able to keep it together. 

Once the surgery was done, she was thankful it was her light day and her only surgery. She went to the lounge to get some water and crackers. Nausea started to overcome her again. Not wanting to get her patients or co workers sick she messaged Tsunade that she would have to take a sick day.

Sakura was in the locker room changing out of her scrubs when she got a message from Ino asking what had happened. Sakura didn’t know what brought on the nausea or feeling faint. Her and Itachi did have take out last night, due to their busy schedules neither of them felt up to cooking that night. However, this morning she felt fine and she hasn’t heard from him about falling into the blackhole of sickness that was sure to consume her. 

-What if you are pregnant? Sakura looked at the message and froze. Ino knew the struggle they have had for 6 years, before they stopped trying. She and Itachi had been married for 8 years. They had meet while she was in her first year of residency when he became a patient on the table. Gun shot wound, which would make more sense if he was a cop and not a lawyer. The pro bono case he was working on was more dangerous than anyone thought. They had been acquainted before, but never said more than a few words to each other, which was strange considering Sasuke had been her friend since high school. Sakura blamed it on his older brother complex. He was hospitalized for a few days and it so happened to work out that she was the one who had to oversee him. They of course kept everything professional. It was a few weeks after he was discharged that he messaged her. He had gotten her number from Sasuke, who apparently put up the fight before handing over the number. That then lead them to getting engaged two years later, and trying to start a family shortly after getting married. 

After the first year of trying and nothing happened they went to a fertility specialist. After much testing they found that one of the medicines Itachi had to take when he was younger due to an illness in childhood caused issues with the quality of his sperm. It was something that had recently been discovered after years of the drug being available, a one in a million side effect. 

They had tried so many interventions after that discovery, but none worked or worse if they did it would result in her losing it. After 2 losses in the span of a year, they decided to stop trying. Itachi’s family did not take the news well, which led to tension between him and his family, excluding Sasuke and Shisui. 

The ding of her phone brought her out of her thoughts. Ino was calling her. “if you two are doing the deed you know there is always the chance of being pregnant. Come on forehead you are a Doctor and should know this.” Sakura was quiet on the other line. “Sakura did I upset you?” Deep breath. “No Ino, you know that’s not in the cards for us. We have finally come to terms with everything. I just think it is a stomach bug that I got from the food we ate last night.” 

Inside her head she knew that it could be possible, since they weren’t do anything to prevent pregnancy. However, she knew the type of luck she had. Ino was rambling on about being more careful where they got food, before having to get off the phone for a customer. 

On her way home she stopped at the local drug store to get some crackers and sports drink if this was to become a full blown stomach bug. As she was placing her items in her basket she saw the pregnancy tests. ‘Stupid pig got into my head. It’s a virus and will pass. However, Ino’s words wouldn’t leave her head. She went back to the aisle and put a pregnancy test into her basket. 

Sakura felt like an idiot standing in the bathroom looking at the stupid box. ‘Why did I buy this again, it’s just a virus. Well I’ll just get it over with.’ With all her thoughts Sakura didn’t realize that Itachi would be coming home shortly. 

Sitting down she put the timer on her phone and waited. Feeling like an idiot once more. The soft chiming of the alarm alerted her. Yet again another sigh left her as she looked over to the stick. “Lets see I bet I know what you are going to say. “ Time stops at the moment she looks down at the stick. She feels like she doesn’t take a breath for an eternity. Seconds after starting to breath again she hears the front door open and Itachi calling for her.

Her voice was lost. 

“Sakura where are you? I saw your car in the driveway, did you leave work early?” The only sound coming from her at that moment are soft gasps. 

He could hear noise coming from the bathroom. “Sakura are you in there?” Opening the door before she could respond. He finds her sitting on the toilet, with something in her hand. Itachi has now become numb, possible hope and dread fill him at the same time. 

“Itachi…I’m pregnant..” He stares at her, eyes drifting down again not the little piece of plastic. 

Sakura doesn’t know what she is feeling at the moment. Doesn’t understand why he isn’t saying anything. He is also so calm and collected, not thrown off by anything. 

“You’re going to be a father.” She says after a few short seconds. 

“Can you say something? Anything?” She doesn’t know what has happened to her husband. She wants to know what is going on inside that head of his. 

Itachi doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t know what sound would come out of his mouth, so all he could do at that moment was pull her into a bear bug. Tears starting to stream down both their faces. 

“I’m going to be a father?” He mumbles in disbelief. They continue to hold onto each other. One hand goes to cradle her head, the other rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

“You are going to be an amazing mother.”


End file.
